maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sparrow/TWG
As first appeared on the now deleted M:AA Fanfic Wiki 3, August 11, 2014‎ Who is this Character? Real Name: Sarah Evangeline "Eva" Douglas Alias: Sparrow Physical Appearance: *Long Blonde hair, typically seen in a Ponytail, resembling a Bird's Crest *Green eyes *5-foot 8-inches tall *Skin Color = Average American Powers: *Aviary Communication(Can Talk with Birds) *Increased sight and hearing *Night Vision, natural *Can work during day or night without becoming tired *Extremely Stealthy, almost unseeable at night due to increased agility Age: 16 Species: Human Associated With: Ampire, Stopwatch, Itami, The Thrillers Bio Sarah Evangeline Douglas was born on October 21, 1998. Both her parents worked as ornithologists at a local Science center. Because of this, young Sarah always had a fascination with all flying creatures. One night, one of the very rare Maldova Eagles broke loose of the Aviary center, and attacked Sarah. However, instead of harming her, instead, it unpainfully poked her with its talon. A few days later, when she was out of the hospital, she heard reports of the Eagle being killed, due to being too dangerous to keep at a children's science center. From the birds themselves. Thinking she was going crazy, her parents brought her to Dr. Edward Maclachlan, a scientist/psychologist. However, she actually did hear the birds speak. Much to her liking, she was able to help visitors and staff alike with her newfound powers of Aviary Communication. It was found out that the Eagle was infact, not trying to harm young Sarah, but they needed a way to communicate with humans, a mix of Bird and Human genes. This was Sarah. One morning, a band of thugs smashed the door down and attempted to steal the Eagle, knowing its great value on the Black Market. In an effort to stop the villains, Sarah's father was shot in the throat. In her anger, Sarah accidentally summoned the deadly Syracause Raptor. This scared away the thugs, even wounding some of them to the point of near death. Mr. Douglas was rushed to the hospital, his life saved, but his vocal cords had been snapped. Years later, Sarah went under cover under the name "Eva", based off her middle name, Evangeline. Knowing his identity from her last visit, Eva returned to Dr. MacLachlan, who is also the Ampire. In an attempt to avenge her father's injuries and the Center Owner's death, she joined Ampire's Team, The Thrillers. Now, returning from her days as a vigilante, Sarah takes the name Sparrow, and uses her Bird-like abilities to fight crime and save the day and the team multiple times over. Her most trusted partner is the Maldova Eagle which gave her her powers, which she nicknamed Saviour. As in-game Hero Info Name: Sparrow Costume: Thrillers Sparrow *The costume looks a bit like a mix between Black Widow and Spider-Woman. It has built-in feather-wings under the arms, and the suit itself is black and brown, resembling the colors of a Sparrow. Also, she wears a special glove so she can have Saviour perch on her arm. She wears Brown leather boots. Class: Infiltrator Stats: hp 2/5, Stam 3/5, Att 4/5, def 2/5, ac 3/5, evas 4/5 Organizations: The Thrillers Passive 1: Increased Agility - 20% to gain Nimble before being attacked. Passive 2: Bird Calls - 40% chance to follow-up own attacks with extra birds. Passive 3: Eye in the Sky - Immune to Distraction and Disoriented effects. Moves 1. Sparrow's Warning - Single Enemy - Summon Abilities: Ignore Defense Debuffs: Migraine, Opportunist 2. The Birds - AoE - Summon(2 round CD) Abilities: Hemorrhage Debuffs: Bleeding X2, Ravaged, 3. Hummingbird Swarm - AoE - Summon, Debuff (1 round CD) Abilities: Subtle, Stealthy Debuffs: Blinded, Cornered, Pain Train 4. Saviour - Single - Summon (3 round CD) Abilities: Exploit Pain, Exploit Bleed, Exploit Opportunity *Exploit Pain - Exploit All debuffs associated with Pain Train Team-Up Bonuses Thrillers They Call me, Eva - Fantomex, Sparrow, E.V.A Familiar Antihero Birds of a Feather Bloodlust Feathered Friends Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Flying characters